


Stick With You

by bathfullofglass



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Он понимал его упорство, перфекционизм и желание прыгнуть выше собственной головы... Но именно из-за этого упорства ему сегодня вновь коротать вечер в одиночестве
Relationships: Kavinsky/Sebastian





	Stick With You

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: написание OST к фильму Steak

Винсент вошел в студию и едва не задохнулся: сигаретный дым заполнял помещение настолько плотно, что его, казалось, можно резать ножом. Сквозь густую пелену он разглядел прикорнувшего на диване Дюпье, возившегося с синтезатором Телье и Себастьяна, колдующего над пультом. Плечом прижимая к уху наушник, он всматривался в экран и хмурился, но, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Кавински, обернулся, округлил глаза и кивнул в сторону двери. Винсент вышел и не без удовольствия вдохнул кондиционированный воздух. Через несколько мгновений к нему присоединился Себастьян.

– Ты мешаешь, – безапелляционно заявил он, потирая зажмуренные от непривычно яркого освещения глаза.

Винсент хотел было возмутиться, но под лампами дневного света залегшие под глазами Себастьяна тени казались почти черными, а сам он осунулся.

– Я скучал, – почти прошептал Винсент, придвигаясь ближе и пытаясь уловить до боли знакомый запах, незаметный на фоне пропитавшего одежду и, кажется, даже кожу табачного дыма. – Ты не звонил несколько дней. Я волновался.

– Мы работаем, – процедил сквозь зубы Себастьян и устало привалился к стене.

– И я точно не могу помочь? – поинтересовался Винсент, щекоча дыханием покрытую щетиной щеку Себастьяна. Тот отклонил голову и пробормотал:

– Нет. И вообще мы уже скоро закончим.

– Скоро? Обещаешь? – просиял Винсент. Себастьян в ответ пожал плечами, что означало что-то среднее между «Надеюсь» и «Да черт его знает». Кавински скользнул рукой по его плечу к затылку, ухмыльнулся:

– У меня на тебя большие планы, – и потянулся к губам Себастьяна. Тот обнял его в ответ.

– У меня… тоже… планы… – выдыхал он между поцелуями, – большие… выспаться… преи… мущественно…

Винсент коротко усмехнулся и углубил поцелуй, но Себастьян довольно скоро прервал его:

– Всё, достаточно, – отстранился он, предостерегающе коснувшись указательным пальцем подбородка Винсента.

– Едва ли, – разочарованно протянул Кавински, переводя дыхание.

– Чем раньше я вернусь к работе, тем раньше мы закончим, – проговорил Себастьян, взглянув глаза в глаза.

– Резонно, – согласился Винсент и отступил. Хлопнул себя по бедру: – О, чуть не забыл.

Себастьян с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Кавински рылся во внутреннем кармане своей куртки и достал оттуда пачку сигарет.

– Держи. Если уж травиться, то чем-то приятным.

– Спасибо, – он забрал протянутую коробку и поцеловал Винсента на прощанье.

Кавински посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся за спиной Себастьяна дверь. Он понимал его упорство, перфекционизм и желание прыгнуть выше собственной головы. Без этих черт характера невозможно добиться успеха в творчестве, и как артист он это не понаслышке знал. Но именно из-за этого упорства ему сегодня вновь коротать вечер в одиночестве.

Он вернулся домой, заказал пиццу и смотрел телевизор до полуночи, а после лег спать, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. Долго ворочался, пытаясь уснуть – одеяло отказывалось согревать, а матрас казался набитым камнями. Но сон пришел.

Он не знал, во сколько проснулся. Из-за штор не проникало ни лучика света, квартира была окутана кромешной тьмой, и тишину нарушал только звук осторожных приближающихся шагов. Вскоре на матрас опустилось что-то тяжелое. Глаза Винсента привыкли к темноте, и он различил смутный силуэт Себастьяна, вытянувшегося на свободной половине кровати поверх одеяла, и не смог сдержать улыбки:

– Закончили?

– Угу, – промычал в ответ Себастьян, не открывая глаз. 

– Это хорошо, – тихо сказал Винсент, положив голову ему на плечо и приобняв. Тихое дыхание, биение сердца, тепло знакомого тела. Теперь всё на своих местах.


End file.
